Enterprises are often concerned with how best to manage the volume of emails and other documents that they and their employees amass during the course of doing business. For example, a typical employee may, on a daily basis, send and/or receive tens if not hundreds of emails and may create many other documents. For legal or other information retention reasons, an enterprise may need to retain these emails and documents in a manageable and efficient way.
Enterprises may use a variety of document archiving technologies as a way to manage the retention of large numbers of emails and documents. For example, an enterprise may use an email archiving system to reduce the number of emails stored on an employee's computing device by storing the emails on an archiving server.
Once an email is sent to the archiving server, the employee may be required to retrieve the entire email from the archiving server before the email can be viewed, which, depending on the size of the email, may waste time (especially when retrieval is made over a slow network connection) and/or waste system resources (e.g., system bandwidth). This may be especially true for an employee that may only need a portion of the email.
Furthermore, if the employee retrieves the email from a computing device with a small screen, the employee may have a difficult time browsing the email for relevant information. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for archiving and displaying lengthy documents based on content priority levels.